Un seul être vous manque
by Evolvana
Summary: SPOILER TOME 5 one-shot. Harry ne supporte plus le vide que la perte d'un être cher a causé en lui. Il retourne à Square Grimmaurd... et laisse ses sentiments prendre inévitablement le dessus. Point de vue de Harry. Reviews please!
1. Default Chapter

**_Auteur: Evolvana_**

**_Titre: Un seul être vous manque..._**

**_Disclaimer: _**_tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**_Avertissement: _**_énorme spoiler Tome5 !!!_

**_Résumé: _**_Toute la douleur que l'on peut éprouver à la perte d'un être cher. Et particulièrement celui-là..._

Qu'importe si transplaner est interdit pour un élève comme moi. Qu'importe si entrer à nouveau à Square Grimmaurd est de la folie. Qu'importe si le sang sur mes mains est celui de ton elfe ignoble. J'ai fait ce que tu avais eu la négligence de ne pas faire de ton vivant... A présent, le manoir est entièrement silencieux, et même Buck a été recueilli ailleurs. Je suis le seul être vivant ici, mais je doute de l'être encore vraiment.

Ta mort a emmené mon innocence à la tombe. Oui, j'ai utilisé un Sortilège Impardonnable... sur **elle**. Je le souhaitais vraiment, et si fort ! mais pourtant, ça n'a pas marché. Pourquoi ? peut-être me suis-je trop précipité, peut-être ai-je voulu faire trop bien... à tête reposée, j'aurais réussi. La colère m'aveuglait, m'empêchait de vraiment prendre du plaisir à ce que je faisais. Elle est vivante, VIVANTE, quelque part. Elle. C'était toi qui devais rester en vie, pas **elle** ! Je me sens tellement faible, tellement méprisable... faute de pouvoir la trouver, j'ai cherché à passer mes nerfs sur quelque chose. N'importe quoi, quelque chose d'elle... Je me suis rappelé la photo que cet immondice d'elfe cachait dans sa tanière. J'eus soudain envie de la brûler, la voir se consumer, tentant de fuir d'un bout à l'autre de la photo... mais je te vis, toi. Les photos de famille n'avaient pas l'air d'être ton fort, mais je te comprends trop bien : entouré de tous ces gens odieux, personne ne se serait senti à l'aise... ton regard triste me donna l'impression que tu savais. Mais à ce temps là, tu étais loin de savoir. Qui aurait pu imaginer à quinze ans perdre son meilleur ami à peine quelques années plus tard, être trahi, accusé du meurtre, voir son propre nom calomnié, voir ses amis se détourner de soi, et enfermer douze ans dans la pire des prisons, sentant son bonheur se drainer chaque seconde et chaque minute de sa vie... pour finir en cavale, mangeant des rats dans une caverne, fuyant à l'autre bout du monde, pour ensuite revenir s'enterrer dans ce manoir tant détesté. Et mourir en voulant sauver la vie de quelqu'un qui n'a jamais su te rendre tout ce que tu donnais pour lui.

Je n'arrive plus à vivre, Sirius, c'est trop dur... chaque gorgée d'air me semble être du poison, chaque parole qui n'est pas de toi me brûle, chaque seconde passée de ma vie depuis que tu n'es plus là me donne chaque jour un peu plus envie de mourir. La seule chose qui me fait tenir, c'est l'idée que tu ne sois pas mort pour rien. Tu as voulu tout me donner et tu as fini par tout me reprendre. La seule chose qu'il ne fallait pas donner, c'était ta vie, Sirius... tous les cadeaux du monde ne pourront remplacer celui-là. C'était la boîte de Pandore, le présent maléfique, celui qui vaut tant qu'il déchaîne tous les maux.

Tout me paraît fade et infect autour de moi. Je n'ose plus regarder mes amis dans les yeux, leur attitude indifférente à ta mort, qu'ils adoptent en croyant m'éloigner de mes pensées pour toi, ne font que me blesser plus encore. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi seul de ma vie, au milieu de toutes ces centaines d'élèves joyeux fêtant la fin des cours. Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé...

Je me rappelle de ce qu'avait dit un sage, un jour. " On ne reconnaît souvent le bonheur que lorsqu'il s'en va " Ses paroles n'ont jamais été aussi vraies qu'aujourd'hui. J'étais heureux, mais je ne m'en apercevais pas. J'avais oublié que beaucoup d'hommes naissent aveugles et ne s'en aperçoivent que le jour où une bonne vérité leur crève les yeux... C'est fou l'importance que quelqu'un peut prendre dans votre vie. On ne s'en aperçoit souvent que lorsqu'il est trop tard... une fois que tout est gâché, et que vous ne pouvez plus lui dire tout ce que vous avez sur le cur, tout cet amour caché par fierté ou par ignorance. Tu étais devenu un deuxième père pour moi. La seule personne à qui je pensais quand je voulais me confier, ou demander un conseil. Maintenant que tu n'es plus, je prends soudain conscience de toutes les questions que j'avais à te poser. Sur mes parents, sur toi, et même sur moi... Voldemort avait raison, et Kreattur ne s'était pas trompé, en disant que tu étais la seule personne pour qui j'étais prêt à prendre tous les risques. Peut-être que si je t'aimais moins, tu serais encore vivant, là, devant moi. Me souriant et demandant : " Alors, Harry, comment va ta vie à Poudlard ? " J'aurais répondu n'importe quoi pour que tu te mettes à rire, pour enfin te rendre aussi heureux que tu ne m'avais rendu heureux par ta seule présence. Mais comment aurais-je pu t'aimer moins ? tu étais tout pour moi : un père, un frère, un ami, un confident... tu savais trouver les mots justes pour me rassurer, pendant que les autres me regardaient d'un air hautain et mystérieux, comme un phénomène sur qui tout reposait et à qui on ne voulait rien révéler.

Désormais, je ne vis plus. Je suis comme un mort qui respire. Plus rien ne m'importe, pas même cette vie de cloîtré que je subis désormais sans rien dire chez les Dursley. Je ne réagis plus qu'au nom d'une étoile et au nom d'une couleur. Tout revient à toi, et je m'en effraie moi-même... Chaque jour je lève machinalement la tête vers Hedwige, m'attendant à une lettre de toi. Tout le monde te dit mort, mais une partie de moi continue à espérer. Tu es peut-être coincé quelque part d'où tu ne peux revenir... j'aimerais qu'il ne s'agisse pas du monde des morts, mais tout le monde s'accorde à le penser. La mort est si mystérieuse, les fantômes et les esprits errants sont là pour le prouver. Je vis pour cet espoir. Et pour la vie que tu m'as donnée...

Je retournerai à Poudlard, mais plus que pour une seule raison : il n'y a que là-bas que se trouve le Miroir de Risèd. Il montre toujours ce que l'on désire le plus au monde. Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien je donnerais pour te voir à nouveau me sourire... Tu ne parleras pas, mais tes yeux le feront pour toi. Dumbledore disait qu'il était dangereux de vivre dans un rêve, mais je pourrai désormais lui affirmer qu'il est encore pire de vivre dans un cauchemar.


	2. Voir la Mort en face

**Voir la Mort en face**

_Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, bien entendu... _

_Résumé : Point de vue de Harry, puis d'Hermione. Cette histoire peut être prise pour le chapitre 2 de " Un seul être vous manque " ou pour une one-shot à part entière, à vous de choisir ^_^ J'avais encore pas mal d'idées, j'hésitais à faire une suite pour ne pas gâcher l'effet one-shot. Mais je me suis décidée! même si je préfère "Un seul être vous manque", cette suite permet d'avoir aussi la version d'Hermione, et les opinions de Harry concernant les membres de l'Ordre. _

_Et merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont reviewée ! ça me fait énormément plaisir ! ^_^ continuez !_

Cette maison ressemble plus que jamais à la maison d'un mort. Je suis assis sur cette marche celle-là même où tu t'étais assis près de moi, un jour, pour me réconforter sur ces cauchemars que j'avais. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui combien ils paraissent insignifiants, comparés à celui que je vis en ce moment. Mais je ne me rappelle que trop bien celui où je te voyais, agonisant, soumis au Doloris de Voldemort effondré de douleur, mais restant fier, résistant jusqu'au bout, pour moi. Pour me garder en vie. 

Si tu voyais ce qu'elle est devenue, ma vie

Je n'arrive même plus à éprouver de sentiment de culpabilité lorsque je regarde les autres membres de l'Ordre en me disant que l'un d'eux aurait dû mourir à ta place. Rogue en premier. Pourquoi une pourriture pareille reste-t-elle en vie, alors que toi, **TOI**, tu ne l'es plus ? Lui avait été Mangemort, a dû commettre bon nombre de crimes, et martyrise ses élèves en y prenant plaisir, comme si rien, absolument **rien** ne s'était passé. Moi qui avais trouvé choquante la scène de la Pensine dont j'avais été témoin, je me demande encore comment j'ai pu prendre pitié de lui. J'aimerais presque revoir encore et encore ses pires souvenirs, toutes les humiliations que mon père et toi avez pu lui faire subir. Ce ne serait que justice rendue

Maugrey a fait son temps. Il y a des gens qui atteignent les 70 ans en ayant manqué cent fois de mourir, mais ils sont toujours là. Ils s'accrochent comme des vers à ce qui leur reste d'existence, pour avoir " l'immense " privilège de passer les 20 années suivantes à agoniser à petit feu dans leur fauteuil, alors que d'autres meurent à 38 ans sans jamais avoir profité de leur vie.

Kingsley. Te voilà au chômage tu n'as plus de célèbre assassin en cavale à rechercher. Mais personne ne le sait - tout le monde se fout éperdument de la mort d'un présumé meurtrier. C'est sûrement mieux ainsi : ça m'empêchera de sauter à la gorge de tous ceux qui diraient avec satisfaction : " Black est mort ? voilà une bonne nouvelle, il ne méritait pas mieux ! " Kingsley, quasi-inconnu dont l'absence ne m'aurait pas gêné le moins du monde

Tonks. Pourquoi faut-il que tu aies l'air si joyeuse dans des heures si sombres ? Moi qui te trouvais sympathique, tu ne m'inspire plus que le dégoût. Ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu es heureuse et moi pas - c'est plutôt ta façon de tout prendre à la légère, de t'habiller avec des habits fluos, de te lever tous les matins avec pour seul souci de savoir de quelle couleur seront tes cheveux Sirius était ton cousin, mais il aurait très bien pu être un étranger, tu ne t'en serais pas plus préoccupée

Remus. Ah, Remus l'ancien ami soudain devenu soupçonneux, qui a renié Sirius pendant 12 ans et qui a fini par s'y réconcilier tu dois te sentir mal, n'est-ce pas ? derrière ce masque fatigué, j'arrive à voir plus de peine que d'habitude. Ce sont dans ces moments là que l'on s'aperçoit que l'on a gâché 12 ans d'amitié que l'on ne peut plus rattraper. Tu dois en avoir lourd sur la conscience. Pendant tout ce temps, tu as cru qu'il avait trahi et tué, alors qu'il était resté fidèle jusqu'au bout, prêt à mourir pour ses amis quelques soient les circonstances. Plus fidèle que jamais, fidèle comme le plus loyal des chiens Cette amitié, tu n'as pu la restaurer en partie, peut-être, mais elle n'est jamais redevenue aussi forte qu'avant. Trop de choses s'étaient passées entre temps Certains liens se rompent à jamais.

Mr et Mrs Weasley. Vous avez trop d'enfants pour pouvoir vous permettre de mourir Mais avec la guerre qui arrive, plus forte que jamais, combien en restera-t-il ? difficile de garder intacte une famille aussi nombreuse Vos efforts pour tenter de me constituer un foyer agréable est louable. Ça fonctionnait très bien il y a encore trois mois mais à vrai dire, je m'aperçois que c'est l'affection d'un père dont j'ai besoin plus que tout. Quelqu'un conscient des dangers, quelqu'un qui a vécu une solitude comme la mienne mais j'ai perdu mon père tout comme j'ai perdu mon parrain à croire que c'est un privilège que je ne peux me permettre.

Dumbledore. Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, la plus grande crainte de Voldemort n'a même pas réussi à sauver un homme tombant devant ses yeux. N'as pas non plus jugé bon de m'expliquer tout ce qu'il se passait durant cinq ans. N'affiche que de la peine concernant ses fautes et non la mort de Sirius qu'il n'a pu empêcher malgré ses prétendus immenses pouvoirs. Je ne sais pas si mon envie de le frapper, de lui faire le plus mal possible, me vient de Voldemort ou de ma propre haine

Je suis fatigué, Sirius fatigué de ces responsabilités qui pèsent sur mes épaules, ces responsabilités que je ne veux pas et que je n'ai jamais voulues, celles-là même qui font disparaître autour de moi les gens auxquels je tiens le plus Qui sera la prochaine victime ? Ron, Hermione ? Moi ? je devrai combattre Voldemort dans un duel dont l'un de nous ne réchappera pas. Mais comment faire si nos deux baguettes ne peuvent s'affronter ? reverrai-je encore une fois l'effet du Priori Incantatum et les fantômes de mes parents ? Le Priori Incantatum fonctionnerait-il sur l'arche voilée de la Chambre de la Mort ?

je laisse passer quelques inutiles secondes entre mes questions muettes, mais ta voix ne vient pas combler le vide 

Sirius, je sursaute à chaque fois que je croise un chien noir sur mon chemin A chaque fois que je vois un homme, les cheveux longs et les habits en lambeaux, dans l'ombre d'une ruelle 

J'ai gardé toutes tes anciennes lettres, je les relis une à une. A l'abri des regards, bien sûr. Je n'ai aucune envie que tout le monde me voit dans cet état ces lettres où tu me dis de rester à l'abri de ne pas prendre de risques c'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait tout au long de l'année. Et c'est ça qui a fini par te tuer.

Puis je suis tombé sur cette carte que tu m'avais envoyée juste avant la troisième tâche du Tournoi des 3 Sorciers pour me souhaiter bonne chance. Un simple parchemin plié en deux, avec la trace d'une patte de chien

Si tu savais si tu savais combien tu me manques

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Moi qui avais pensé que tout rentrerait enfin dans l'ordre après cette défaite des Mangemorts, je m'étais lourdement trompée... Les jours se suivent et nous plongent tous un peu plus profondément dans le chaos. Une fois de plus, l'Ordre s'est réuni au 12, Square Grimmaurd. La grande maison n'a jamais paru aussi vide qu'aujourd'hui, malgré tous les membres réunis autour de la table. C'est la première fois que l'on se retrouve là depuis... depuis ce qu'il s'est passé au début de l'été. Je jette un regard à Harry, assis sur les marches, mais le sien reste fixé sur le sol. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi... je ne peux plus supporter de croiser à nouveau ce regard vide et éteint qu'il a depuis que je l'ai revu. Mais il doit l'avoir depuis bien plus longtemps que cela... il a ce regard hanté de ceux qui ont vu l'horreur et la mort défiler sous leurs yeux. Parfois, je me dis qu'il aurait sûrement mieux fallu qu'il ne soit pas là pour voir mourir son parrain. Il ne verrait plus cette unique scène tourner en boucle dans son esprit... mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si nous étions tous revenus - tous, sauf un - après la bataille, Harry nous attendant anxieusement à l'écart. La joie de nous voir revenir épuisés mais victorieux. Puis cette impression étrange qu'il manque quelqu'un... L'adrénaline qui monte en lui. Ses yeux qui parcourent une fois, puis deux, puis dix fois le petit groupe. Lui qui se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour voir si personne n'est là, derrière, caché par les autres. Puis son regard qui va de l'un à l'autre - Remus, Neville, Kingsley, Maugrey, Dumbledore - avec une profonde panique au fond des yeux. Question muette, réponse muette. Remus plus pâle que jamais, Neville effrayé, Kingsley grave, Maugrey dont l'il bleu l'évite soigneusement, et Dumbledore dont les traits crispés achèvent de le faire céder à la panique. Lui ne veut pas poser de question, non - il craint trop la réponse. Il se met à courir en bousculant les autres sur son passage, il veut voir - aller à l'arrière, voir revenir Sirius souriant, haletant, s'excusant d'arriver en retard... mais rien ne vient. Remus qui le prend par les épaules, Harry qui se débat, les yeux plein de larmes, voulant aller au plus profond du couloir, là-bas dans cette salle obscure qui venait d'aspirer en un instant toute la joie qu'il portait jusqu'alors en lui... Puis les cris, quand tout ce silence devient trop pesant, trop plein de vérité. Le silence, plus jamais le silence. Mais toutes les voix du monde pourraient bien hurler en même temps, il n'entendrait plus rien. Il en manque une, et celle-là seule pourrait le réconforter en cet instant. Les autres ne sont qu'un mélange de paroles qui ressemblent trop à un requiem...

Peut-être était-ce donc mieux ainsi... Qu'il sache vraiment comment ça s'est passé. Pour enfin savoir, et ne plus imaginer tous les scénarios possibles de ce théâtre macabre...

Mrs Weasley nous avait emmenés il y a trois jours au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les fournitures scolaires et changer les idées à Harry. Mais c'était peine perdue... Nous avions presque cru le perdre dans la foule lorsque je l'ai retrouvé quelques minutes plus tard dans le quartier des Embrumes, regardant avec une étrange fascination un chien noir manger un rat. J'ai eu comme la nette impression qu'il savourait cette sorte de vengeance à retardement...

Mais il est là, à présent, assis sur cette marche de bois, ne quittant sa silencieuse contemplation du vide que pour jeter des regards tendus vers la porte ou l'armoire, comme s'il s'attendait à y trouver l'invisible Détraqueur qui lui drainait chaque jour son bonheur depuis maintenant deux mois... Mais pas besoin d'un Détraqueur pour détruire quelqu'un. Pas non plus besoin d'un Détraqueur pour faire ressurgir toutes les souffrances que l'on a pu endurer dans sa vie... Pour anéantir Harry Potter, Voldemort aurait dû se douter qu'il ne fallait pas se contenter d'un Avada Kedavra. Il suffisait de lui arracher la seule personne qui avait enfin réussi à remplacé ses parents... une personne désormais si douloureusement présente par sa seule absence.

Sirius...


End file.
